A New World
by Dewottfan321
Summary: What if all of a sudden pokémon was real and 2 best friends are going to be the best trainers they can be so this will be there story and they will motivate each other to be the best the best there ever was rated k maybe only for now
1. Chapter 0 Introduction

? Pov

"Good night mom" I said "good night son" my mom said hello my name is Hoolio and my life is about to get awsome. As I closed my eyes I had a dream

Hoolio's dreamscape

"ok Shade use shadow ball !" I said and an absol used shadow ball on a halucha and it did do some damage " ok halucha use karate chop" it came close and used karate chop "dodge it now!" and it was a successful dodge luckily "now use scratch and scratch again" but it only hit once "now finish it " but before I could finish my sentence "use karate chop to finish it off" it was a successful hit and somehow it did finish off the absol I was using

Hoolio's pov

"Huh oh well that was a cool dream only if pokémon were real that would be awsome" I got up it was actually 2:00 pm well I'll just go outside outside I walked around town looking for one of my friends and there was my best friend buying some soda his name is Kale he's pretty tall but I am somewhat taller he has green eyes brown hair he was waring a brown plaid shirt with long sleeves and blue jeans I walked in "hi Kale how's it going " "oh great Hoolio I was just about to come to your house with your favorite red cream soda "ah man you know me so well" wait one second he was the one with the halucha in my dream maybe because we're both pokémon fans.

Kale's pov

I saw my best friend sitting there his black curly hair and his weird obsession of waring black hoodies and black sweats "hey what you thinking about Hoolio" "oh nothing important Kale " he was trying to make it look like he was not lying because he was trying not to blink he blinks crazy when he lies "so let's go to my oh Kale did you bring 3ds and omega ruby" "dude you know I don't go to your house without them" "then I officially challenge you to a pokémon battle " "ok I accept your challenge once we get to your house man just let me pay for our sodas "

Me: and that's the end of the first chapter of this story

Hoolio: the author has me as his own oc his real name is not Hoolio though

Kale:well I think this will be awsome Hoolio


	2. Chapter 1 the egg

Hoolio's pov

On our way to my house I saw something at the corner of my eye "hey Kale go to my house I'll ketch up later I need to do something now""ok Hoolio cya" I went to the thing it appeared to be a giant egg it looked exactly like a pokémon egg but instead of green triangles they were black "hey I know someone's there with cameras pranking me come out come out wherever you are!" but there was no response well if this is a dream might as well milk it I thought so I snatched up the egg stuffed it in my hoodie and ran home

Kale's pov

"Gosh he better come here fast he knows I'm sensitive to the cold and I don't like to go in his house without him there to oh finally he's here" I saw him walking but then I thought that can't be him that guy is as fat as a munchlax "come on Kale lets get inside" "uh what's in your hoodie" "I'll show you when we get inside"

Hoolio's pov

Hoolio's bedroom

"Dude are you making a giant omelet again " "no that omelet was a one time thing but this looks like a pokémon egg I thought it was a prank but there was no people " "dude we have to show it to all the friends we have that are pokémon fans" " no they will think its a toy and we'll never here the end of it" "well you do make a good point " "well I'll keep it" I put it up in my hoodie to keep it warm and out of sight "so lets continue our battle " I defeated almost all of his team easily but his mega rayquaza sweeped all my team but two pokémon I had to keep my mega swampert for his mega sceptile so I threw out my most prized pokémon my shiny absol luckily I will be able knock out his mega rayquaza with one ice beam from mega shiny absol and that is exactly what happened but I was not going to use my mega shiny absol to knock out his mega sceptile we always had the tradition for the final round that we use our starters luckily I taut my swampert ice beam just a week ago for the occasion it got sceptile to half health but all the attack moves kale's sceptile knows are all grass he used leaf blade it got my mega swampert to one hit point left so I just finished it off with one last ice beam and I yelled "VICTORY!" "dude no need for yelling" Kale said "oh sorry" but then I heard something it sounded like a tiny yawn I went to my hoodie and then I took the hood down and there was a crack on the top of the egg I took off the top and what I saw was more than worthy of me and Kale saying aww for one hour strait it was a baby SHINY absol "awwwwww" me and Kale went at the same time "and think I of all people get to keep it Kale" I saw him reaching for it "HEY trainer rules don't take another trainers pokémon" I grabbed it "hey Kale get me my tape measure please" "yah Hoolio" I took it from his hand "uh what do you need it for" "to see if it's a boy or a girl measured it's blade "which length is a boy or a girl" "let me check the Internets um 1 foot 7 inches for a boy and 1 foot 3 inches for a girl " "then it's a... " dude it's a what" "..." "I don't appreciate all the suspense " I just shoved the tape measure in his face and he saw it was exactly 1 foot 3 inches

Me:"and that is the end of chapter one but why was Hoolio so shocked because it's a girl"

Hoolio:"and that info will be released next chapter"

Kale:"I thought it was unfair that Hoolio's first pokémon was a shiny"

Hoolio:"you get special treatment when you're the authors oc


	3. Chapter 2 Welcome To Pokémon stadium

Hoolio's pov

"Uh earth to Hoolio" said Kale "why are you so shocked" "because this has got to be a dream how is this absol exactly like my absol on alpha sapphire I knew it was to good to be true" "aaab sol" I looked down at the new born "but let me check" "dude what are you doing" my hand got closer I quickly slipped my finger on it's blade "aah man that hurt" "well what did you expect for it not to hurt""I was checking if I was dreaming" I said as I sucked the blood off my finger "so I will name her after shade the absol on my copy of alpha sapphire" "aaab sol" shade chirped "well its settled your name is shade so if it just hatched that means it is level 1that means. hey shade do you know how to battle?" "aab sol" she said while shaking her head up and down "ok use quick attack shade!" she got the right idea just attacked the wrong thing "ahh !" luckily my parents were not home and also Shade's blade was a few centimeters from my face "Shade you can get off now" I said nervously she got off "so I never expected to have a pokémon. AND IF MY MOM OR WORSE MY STEP DAD THE GOVERNMENT WOULD DO EXPERIMENTS ON HER AND THEN TAKE HER AWAY!" I was hyperventilating at that point because how would a 13 year old explain a real life pokémon to his parents who would never understand he watched a cat wolf like creature hatch out of an egg "dude settle down I have an idea here see this hat put it on her" "well that would cover her horn BUT IT WON'T HIDE THE FACT THAT HER FACE IS CRIMSON" "dude I said settle down we'll cross that bridge when we get to it remember we're in this together our friendship will never cease no matter what obstacle it faces" Kale always knows what to say in these situations I was never a social person that much and that's why we have such a great friendship our personalities are opposites but most of our like and dislikes are the same

Shade's pov

I watched my 'father' and his friend talk my 'dad' was hyperventilating then I smelled something another pokémon no multiple pokémon "('dad' I smell other pokémon) aab aab sol sol"

Hoolio's pov

"huh (sigh) yes shade " she pawed my door "I don't see why you can't go in the living room my brother's at his friend's house" I opened the door she ran fast I ran after her and then she pawed the front door "sorry you can't go outside people will call the FBI " but then she pulled out the big guns and started whimpering I couldn't " (sigh) fine just let me get something" I got the most feminine hat I could find well it was not feminine it was just a black cap and I put it over her horn and opened the door she ran like crazy AGAIN and me and Kale ran after her we were in an ally and there was a small black pad I touched it and I was surprised when it said "please put pokémon paw print" "come here shade" I grabbed her paw and put it on the pad and the brick wall opened as a door there were tons of people and pokémon me Kale and Shade went in and closed the door there were all sorts of items and things and a person in a red uniform and yellow scarf said "welcome to pokémon stadium"

Me:and that's the end of chapter two


	4. Chapter 3 Time To Battle

Hoolio's pov

"Hello I'll take you to the training room and starting gear so hear you each get 5 pokéballs " "ok Shade touch the pokéball so I can catch you and no one else will" she touched the pokéball and went inside and dinged without a fight "ok Shade go" she came out of the pokéball "and here's a move checker" Shade's moves are quick attack,feint,future sight and scratch.

3 hours later

"Shade finish it off with quick attack" she finished off yet another pokémon we've been training for hours the move checker was used for moves levels abilities and stats Shade was level six "(sigh)" I heard Kale sigh "Kale is something wrong" "yah you have a pokémon and I don't you and Shade already have great friendship ... and I feel left out" "why didn't you just say so I'll find you a pokémon even if it kills me" then Mick the person who was training me and Shade"I know a guy who wants to get a hawlucha off his hands" " Kale your luck never ceases to amaze me " we got to the vendor "sorry but he's gone to a trainer already " "ah man" well now Kale's luck just ceased to amaze me " hello guess what sense I'm in a good mood I'll battle it for you" "and if I lose" "ah you got me if you lose you have to give me the pokémon you battle with" "Hoolio don't do it if you lose it you'll lose Shade" then Mick came up he had a regretful look on his face " I take responsibility if this kid looses because it would be my fault I would've failed him with horrible training I would give you my own pokémon" he had his eyes closed like it was killing him on the inside to say it " fine sense I'm in a good mood I'll except your terms" he went to the training field "uh kid what's your name" "Hoolio" "no I mean a screen name" "I never made one" "well just make it up" Mick said "ok I'm Midnight " "good ok let's go"

First battle Midnight v.s Collector

"Ok Shade I choose you" "ok I choose you nidoran male" "now the battle between Midnight and Collector begin" Mick said "now shade quick attack" " counter with peck" "avoid it's stinger" Shade landed a direct hit" "nidoran male use peck again" "counter with scratch " but the nidoran was going to fast and hit first "scratch twice Shade!" luckily she managed to hit twice but the bad news was she got poisoned "shade use quick attack then scratch" after those hits nidoran male looked pretty mangled "are you sure your nidoran can go on " Collector obviously cared for his pokémon he looked worried about his pokémon being beat by mine I was starting to have trouble looking at the battle myself " I forfeit the match" he said we were all surprised he deeply cared about his pokémon"Midnight wins the match by default that means Collector must handover hawlucha" and Collector put hawlucha's pokéball on the ground in front of me I picked it up "remember when I said I would get you a pokémon even if it killed me" "yah Hoolio" "I think it killed my pride... cya later I need to go heal Shade" I handed Kale the pokémon returned Shade and went to the healing tables as I walked a trainer saw me "hello you look depressed why is that" " I won a pokémon battle by" "so what's wrong with that " "you didn't let me finish I won it by default" "oh default blues well what's your name " " Midnight " "my name is Sunshine how about that" " yah " " so how many pokémon do you have" "just one a shiny absol" I said while healing Shade "Shade I choose you" when she came out Sunshine went wild "aww shes adorable where did you find her " she said in a fan girl screech" I found her egg in an ally shes a newborn " "wow really she looks tough" " she is" " so how about a 1 on 1 battle" "yah lets do it"

2nd battle Midnight v.s Sunshine

"Go Shade" "go Psy" "an abra ?" "Shade use quick attack" "Psy use psychic" "you obviously don't know much about dark types they cannot be effected by psychic type attacks Shade did damage with quick attack "use protect Psy" "use feint Shade" "ha no move can affect protect" "accept feint" "shade future sight and now quick attack""Psy shock wave" "good now it's getting interesting shade scratch twice" "dodge with teleport " teleport was successful "now quick attack and let future sight do the rest" quick attack did most damage and then future sight did the rest and I said "OH YAH THE WINNERS MIDNIGHT" I returned Shade and me and sunshine went to the healing tables "well my self confidence has returned go Shade" Shade stands tall & proud from another victory and Sunshine giggles 1 hour later Shade Psy Sunshine and me were hanging out "come on Sunshine I know you and him will get along just fine oh there he is and his hawlucha hey" "oh hey hoo I mean Midnight sense when are you a lady's man" man stop teasing me so did you decide on your screen name" "yah since my pokémon is hawlucha I'm The Forest Warrior" "isn't that a bit much" "nah Stone here said compared to most that's pretty small""so how are you training name" "great hawlucha is level 10" "good that means we each should have an equal chance of winning"

Battle 3 Midnight v.s The Forest Warrior

"The battle begin" Stone a.k.a. Mick said "go Shade " " go Mysterio " " Mysterio ? well Shade use future sight and then quick attack" " counter with karate chop " " dodge it and then use quick attack from the back " and karate chop missed and once Kale gives one more attack future sight should kick in quick attack hit but Mysterio gave a surprise low kick " TFW you need to control your pokémon now the future sight should kick in NOW!" it did a lot of damage one more quick attack should work "quick attack scratch combo" and Mysterio was finished

Me:"and that's the end of chapter 3 and now I will be allowing reader's to ask Hoolio a.k.a. Midnight or Kale a.k.a. The Forest Warrior questions and now accepting someone's oc for a villain and his or her henchmen"

Kale&Hoolio:"well this will be fun"


	5. Chapter 4 The Emotoinal Accident

Kale's pov

1 day later

Me Hoolio Mick Allie a.k.a Sunshine and our pokémon were hanging in the cafeteria of the stadium Mysterio Psy Shade and Mick's partner pokémon Rolldozer his golem they were on the floor eating "so Stone how long have you been a trainer? " I asked " about two years " " wow me and Midnight thought pokémon weren't real that long " " well no one kept track of how long no one knows exactly how long they have been " " maybe they have always and no one ever noticed " said Allie " yah just maybe they have been but sometimes I wish I knew what the pokémon were saying " " well since this is the real world there is a way " " what really Stone? " me and Hoolio said at the same time " yah translators you can either buy them or win them in competitions and there is a tag battle one today and there giving 1,000 pokédollers and brand new translators to the winners " " what is a tag battle? " " two trainers on a team one pokémon each trainer so you want to register for it " " yah man ! " me and Hoolio said

At the register booth

Shade's pov

" come on Stone me and you " I saw one of dad's female friends said she calls herself Sunshine to my dad's other friends Stone who knows what Sunshine was talking about but then I heard Stone sigh out of defeat and say " fine little miss Sunshine " " yah Stony! " I sighed my friend Mysterio my dad's friend's pokémon was repeatedly jumping on and off of Rolldozer probably doing training I will never understand so my dad and his friend signed a paper about something and we walked to a battle field then an announcer said " begin battle of team Midnight-Forest v.s team Sunstone" and Sunshine and Stone came

First tag battle team Midnight-Forest v.s team Sunstone

Me and Mysterio were standing on the field then father spoke "Shade use quick attack on Psy" "Mysterio use karate chop on Rolldozer " we landed successful attacks then I heard our trainers talk about control or something " Shade let The Forest Warrior command you !" " Mysterio let Midnight command you as well !" " now use gust shadow ball combo! " they both said I was taught to use shadow ball this morning I shot shadow ball in the air and Mysterio used gust to propel it to Psy he was knocked out and now all we had to do was take down Rolldozer " Rolldozer use rollout on Shade " uh oh by the time my dad could say anything I was hit I could barley hold on " aaaabb solllll !" I screamed and all I saw was Mysterio and heard my dad say a command and Mysterio finished off Rolldozer with low kick and it all went to black when I opened my eyes I saw my dad's face he was running with me in his hands and Mysterio on his shoulder and Kale following us I was given to a doctor I was on a bed I the doctor said " it will be ok little one " I just looked in his eyes he gave me a piece of something when I looked at it it was a piece of my horn I gasped my horn would grow back in time but that doesn't help because my kind take great pride in our horns I was breathing heavily I looked around then I saw the doctor with a syringe and when he poked me with it it all went black

1hour later

I woke up my dad Kale Stone Sunshine and there pokémon were here my dad stood up and pet me on the head " are you ok Shade ?" he said " aab sol " I said slowly said while nodding yes he hugged me and sat at the end of the bed and Stone spoke " Hoolio I'm sorry for using such a brutal move on Shade " " I accept your apology Stone were friends and nothing will change that" my dad got up and got a bowl " Shade the doctor said after you wake up I need to give you your medicine " he poured the medicine in my mouth and then got me some soup and fed me by spoonful until I was full " ok Shade all you need is to rest I'll come back for you tomorrow " I just laid down as he and his friends left and I went back to sleep

Hoolio's pov

Hoolio's house

1hour later "cya tomorrow goodnight Kale " then I whispered " say goodnight to Mysterio for me " I went in my house and went to bed

Hoolio's dreamscape

"Rolldozer rollout attack " and before I could say anything Shade was hit with the brutal attack and "Mysterio finish it off with low kick now !" he finished up the battle I grabbed Shade and Mysterio jumped on my shoulder I paid no mind I got to the doctor he took her 1hour later "Hoolio I'm sorry there was nothing we could do shes gone " I gasped " m-may I see her one last time " " yes Hoolio " I walked into Shade's room I saw her she looked a lot like when she first hatched I pat her head one last time " good bye Shade " and I ran away crying

I woke up breathing heavily I got dressed in a t-shirt with a pokéball design and black sweats and a bannette themed hoodie I walked into the kitchen ate some toast snuck some sausage sticks in my pocket and went to the ally on my way there I heard a noise a meow noise I saw a box and there was small not healthy skitty I grabbed it and waited for Kale "ok go Mysterio " he knows the drill he put his hand on the pad I ran in and got to the doctor and gave him the skitty and ran to Shade's room

Shade's dreamscape

I was home with my father he was sitting on his bed looking out the window I laid at the foot of the bed "hi dad " " oh hey Shade you really think I'm your dad ? " " yah because you were the one there when I hatched... " " oh Shade naive innocent Shade I was never your dad I may have been there but I'm only using you to get what I want nothing you want I don't care about you I never have and never will " "huh but I care about you I would not have stayed if I didn't why... why I thought you cared if you saved me when I needed it most you faked that we're family I care about you act " " yes a great actor huh " and then he laughed like he didn't just kill me on the inside " NO... NO THIS CAN'T BE YOU CARE I KNOW THIS IS A NIGHTMARE ! "

Shade's pov

I woke up and saw my dad I jumped off the bed and jumped onto him and I licked him I missed him so much "u-um Shade please be careful you 're going to stab me " I blushed out of embarrassment but you could barely see it because my face is red already but I think he noticed " aab sol sol sol " " aww you are just to cute Shade come on let's go sign your papers " as my dad signed paperwork a doctor came with a skitty " oh hello doctor " " oh hello Midnight that skitty you brought in is just fine if you didn't bring her in sooner something bad would've happened to her " " good to hear " and the skitty jumped on dad's head and he pet it and it nuzzled his hand and then it said " daddy " of course he didn't understand it but I found a new emotion jealousy of that skitty " if I didn't know wright I think it wants to be your pokémon " " oh you don't say " dad said sarcastically he touched a pokéball on her head and it dinged out of nowhere " aaab sol ( nooooo )" " she must be happy you got her a new friend " the doctor said and I scowled " or shes jealous " he said nervously " oh honestly doctor Magi I don't think that Shade would be jealous about a skitty I found in an ally ok Shade lets go see our friends "

Hoolio's pov

As we were walking I remembered the sausage sticks I sneaked this morning and I handed one to Shade and I ate the other one then I thought what should I name the skitty something good so it's a normal type cat like pink female pokémon what should I name her katty nah oh I got it I should name her ...

Me:" ok since I honestly don't know what I'm going to name her you guys can pm me what you think it should be and I'll choose the one that is going to be greatest for the little thing "


	6. Chapter 5 campout part 1 zoroarks&zoruas

Me:"since you people didn't give me a name for that skitty I'm naming it so enjoy"

Hoolio's pov

Where we left off "I think I'll name it Skittles yup that's it" Shade just rolled her eyes so I rolled my eyes in return "Shade what's your sitch?" (Me:"if you guys get the reference I'll let you choose something in the plot or an oc so cya") Shade answered by rolling her eyes again 'whatever' I thought I was pushed out of my thoughts by the rest of the gang "hey guys" I said like I was growling at them Allie whispered something into Kale's ear he whispered back "what you two whispering about?" "Oh nothing" Allie said "she asked me if your always so dark sometimes" Kale responded "woop de doo" I said sarcastically "he's just not a morning person" Kale said 'whatever' I thought again as I rolled my eyes "so you guys want to have some fun or not? I thought of taking the day off or something" "you know what sure I could take the day off" they all said in unison "well where should we go?" Kale asked "how about we go to the coffee shop first and make plans for the day there?" "Sure" they all said "return" we all said in unison as our pokémon returned to there pokéballs we walked to the coffee shop to get me some coffee we got there "so what are we going to do after this" "how about camping?" Allie asked "sure I'll ask my mom about it" I said I dialed her number on my phone it's ringing "hello Hoolio what is it " "just want to go camping with some friends" "ok you can go" "thanks I'll be there to get some things" "ok cya Hoolio" I hung up "ok we'll meet here later?" they nodded there heads in agreement and I ran home at Hoolio's house I grabbed my pocket knife a hunting knife 'never can be to careful' I thought a change of clothes binoculars and my flare gun I walked down the stairs "cya in a few days mom" "ok cya Hoolio have fun" I ran out the door and to the coffee shop I was the first one there since I was bored I said "articuno zapdos moltress articuno zapdos moltress" "entai suicune raikou" "good another trainer" I mumbled to myself that was a code you say the three legendary birds and if someone says the three legendary beasts back if there a trainer no one was there besides the guy behind the counter he had blue eyes he looked around 16 and brown hair "so this is were you work after being done at the stadium" "yup" "k" then the rest of the gang showed up "cya... lets go guys" we walked to Mick's car it was a grey jeep we jumped in as he drove us up to a forest it was not a campsite "we got to camp here or non trainers will see our pokémon" "fine" we drove through the forest until we got deep in I jumped out and grabbed my hunting knife out of my back pocket and scouted for any animals "all clear!" I yelled I cut a branch off a tree and put away my hunting knife and got my pocket knife and carved it into a staff and handed it to Mick and made some more and and gave them to Kale,Allie and one to myself "who's going to get firewood?" Allie asked I just stood up and went away chopping some branches down and I was trying to walk my way back to camp but I was lost 'hmm they must have there pokémon out' I thought "go Shade!" She came out with a battle cry "ok Shade can you smell the rest of the gang's pokémon" she nodded we were walking for a few minutes but we weren't at camp I looked over a bush and saw zoruas and zoroarks and a zorua that was close to us started sniffing the air 'oh no it's going to catch us in there territory' I thought "zorrrrrua!" It yelled pointing at the bush we were behind "return!" And I ran as fast as I could then I heard footsteps getting louder and faster I ran as fast as possible then the zoroark pounced I tried to dodge it but it grabbed my leg before I could get away "ahh!" I screamed in pain as its nails dug into my flesh horrible pain but no one was there to rescue me it put its paw on my back preventing any chance of escape "zorrow!" It yelled it must have said that the hunt was successful and two other ones came one was slightly smaller then the one that got me it might've been the lookout and the one in front of me was bigger then both of them I assumed it was the alpha it looked at me and used telepathy "such a small morsel will barely even feed our kin" I felt the hunter zoroark loosen its grip a bit I jumped from a push-up like position but before I had a chance to run the alpha whacked me in the face with his paw and it all went black

Mick's pov

"What's taking him so long Kale go get firewood I think Hoolio is roughing it" "fine I'll go get some" Kale said in an annoyed voice

Hunter Zoroark's pov

We dragged the human back to the pack I couldn't believe a human was in these woods in the first place most humans go to a more human populated area we dragged him to a cave were we put our prey before we eat it humans were rare here but since this one is small we'll feed him to our kin we searched him he had a small blade and a much bigger one and a big red gun I almost felt sorry for this human but this is the circle of life I noticed the scratch on his heel I remember scratching him when I attacked him we hung him upside own waiting for the blood to course to his brain and let nature take its course I turned around and then I heard groaning and noticed the scout he was using his nightmare attack to eat away at him emotionally as well he was groaning and I saw a single tear fall from his eye "come on!" I told him he got an annoyed face "come on its not like we weren't going to feed him to the kin anyway" "yah but the kin don't need salted meat" "fine" he cancelled the nightmare attack and fallowed me out of the cave and I saw my kin she was born a year ago her name is Zaria "hi mom another successful hunt?" she asked with pep in her voice "yes Zaria I did" I heard a small thud it came from the cave I walked hesitantly to it me and Zaria saw the human and a small female shiny absol "hey what are you doing with our prey?!" "run Shade" the human said and she returned to what domestic pokémon call pokéballs and the human closed his eyes in fear and my kin was right there watching to see what was I going to do next I stole the pokéballs from the floor and his belt and I was about to hit him in the face with my paw but he blacked out from blood force trauma because of the blood flowing to his brain I checked his heart it was still beating but barely and I walked out and Zaria fallowed me I knew he was going to die soon I felt sorry for him now because I only caught them and dragged them there I looked around and saw no one so I cut him loose as soon as he fell "ouch" he said I made a quiet sign and cut his legs loose "thank you" he said "you I knew you were a traitor!" The scout said "zoor-!" He was cut off because I hit him in the face and knocked him out the human grabbed his things and put them in a bag and put his pokéballs on his belt we snuck out of the cave we got out of the territory "thank you again" he said walking off 'where am I supposed to go now' I thought 'what about Zaria what about her' "mom what do we do now?" Zaria asked " I don't know Zaria"

Hoolio's pov

I walked around "go Shade try and sniff out... Rolldozer" she sniffed she ran and I ran after her we eventually got to camp "what took ya?" Mick asked "you honestly don't want to know what I've been threw" "...ok?" He said as I got something out of the first aid kit I put the rubbing alcohol and put it on the scratch on my leg and put on the bandage "well now I do want to know" "fine" I explained what happened "ok sounds like you had a hard day" "yah but I'm worried about that zoroark that freed me" "yes especially since its pack found out it freed you" "I'm going to help it!" I got up and ran I kept running and I was at the spot were we part ways she was still there "hey" she looked up "why aren't you gone your free!" "Because where will you go now? I ruined your life" "I don't know what to do" "can I help?" "Why would you want to help me?" "Because you saved me no matter what happened to you" I just looked at her "I will help you if I can" I said walking away "you will?" she asked "yes so what do you need?" "A place to stay and food" " since you guys won't be inside pokéballs-" I was cut off "no no no no no no no no!" She said "then let me think... Ha" she didn't like the look on my face I took off my hoody and handed it to her which showed my black a-shirt and I took off my sweats to show black shorts "put these on" she looked at me like I was crazy she sighed out of defeat and put on the clothes "what about Zaria?" She asked while pointing at a zorua "Don't know... Wait she's small enough to not worry about so come to our camp" "wait our" she facpalmed obviously not liking humans that much as we walked for a bit back to camp "I'm back... Hey Kale,Allie" "Mick told us what happened" Kale said "yup and now I'm hungry" I said as I held up two pokéballs "go Shade and Skittles" they both came out "time to eat what's for lunch

To be continued...

Me:"ok so this will be a three chapter special so cya peeps


	7. Chapter 6 camp out part 2 haunters haunt

Me:"it's time for a new chapter everyone I'm not dead yay"

Hoolio's pov

1 hour later "well it's getting late lets get in our tents" I said everyone dug threw they're backpacks and we each got a tent "ok return Shade & Skittles" I said as I returned them to there pokéballs "what about them?" Allie asked pointing to Zaria & Zoria (au:"I decided to name the zoroark Zoria") "I guess they'll just bunk with you" I answered as I set up my tent "you know it's not a good idea to use a black tent right?" Allie asked "whatever not my fault black is the best color in existence" "since when?" She asked "umm let me think... Since always" I answered "no way yellow is the best" she said "no way" "yes way" she said "yes way" I said "no way" she said "fine have it your way" I said with a smug look on my face and she had an annoyed expression on her face "night" I said we all went in to our respective tents I laid down and my eye lids got heavier and heavier until I eventually got to sleep

Hoolio's dreamscape

I sat in an inky black void there was nothing not even a floor "ha ha ha ha" I heard something cackling in the distance somehow I floated closer to the noise and what I saw was a haunter he was a basically a purple blob with two giant purple hands floating by his sides and he had crimson red eyes staring into my brown eyes he just floated there and looked at me not moving "ahh!" I screamed I felt a pain in my chest and I saw him floating into my chest "ahhhhh!" The pain was just unbearable I just floated in pain real pain like it was real and I started coughing blood "what's going on?!" The haunter just kept going in intel it was completely inside my chest and I just floated in the abyss holding my chest in pain "why?" Is all I said with blood dripping from my mouth 'come on in a little bit you'll just wake up' I thought I closed my eyes

Hoolio's pov

I woke up in my tent as I rubbed my face then I noticed something some kind of liquid I looked at my hand and it was blood now I was trembling I grabbed my canteen and went outside of my tent luckily no one was up yet so I put some water on my face and hand to get it all off and I walked back into my tent rubbing my face again I thought something was different but I shrugged it off and what I didn't know was I was going to have a rough day I laid there for a while just thinking 'what was that dream about?' I thought I sat doing nothing 'maybe Shade is awake' I thought "go Shade" I said as she came out of her pokéball but then something happened Shade started growling at me I looked at her with mixed emotions of fear and confusion "uhh Shade what's wrong?" she just kept growling and she was about to attack I took defensive tactics and put my arm in front of myself and she bit and did not let go and I did not want to increase the pain in an attempt to break free by flailing my arm around so "HELP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and that seemed to work everyone got out of there tents and looked into mine they looked at me in confusion "why aren't you helping?!" I asked then Mick came in and I was relived but then he grabbed my shirt and Shade let go of my arm "what did you do to him!?" He asked "Mick what on earth are you talking about?" I asked "what did you do to Hoolio?!" He asked "what are you talking about? I'm Hoolio" then he took me outside "tell the truth punk!" I reach for my hunting knife in my back pocket then something came over me "now let me go now or you die" I said in an extremely low voice 'that's not what I wanted to come out' I thought he put me down so I ran as fast as I could 'why why why is this happening to me?' I thought I rested at a river I looked in I flinched at what I saw my eyes were crimson red my hair had streaks of purple I had fangs to even my clothes changed into a purple tux with tails purple dress pants and purple shoes I tried to take the clothes off but they were stuck to my skin I started to cry tears welling up in my eyes "what are you crying about?" I heard a voice say it was a male voice and extremely low "where are you!?" I asked "well I'm in your head" he said "who are you!?" I asked "I'm haunter and I did this to you" he said "why why did you this to me?" "Because I don't care" "ahh!"

? Pov

I watched this human his aura still trying to fight off the ghost pokémon he was screaming I would help so I charged up a dark pulse and fired it was a direct hit the human was on the ground now so I used my aura powers to take the pokémon out of his body it was a haunter I threw the haunter away and the human changed into whatever form he had before the haunter went into his body I charged up a heal pulse and sent a pink wave of energy into his body and left

Hoolio's pov

I felt something hit me but then the pain went away as sudden as it came as I woke up my vision was blurry something was there but it left my vision came back to me I sat up and noticed I was back to normal so I walked back to camp "Hoolio!" They all said surprised "what happened while I was gone?" I asked "there was a stranger in your tent" Mick answered "aaaaabbsooolll!" I heard from behind me I turned around and Shade ran to me to jump on me my eyes opened with adrenaline and I took evasive maneuvers and sidestepped and dodged it "absol?" She said confused I just stood there then "uh it's okay Shade" I pat her head with a side smile "you can stay in your pokéball for now" I said as I returned her to her pokéball I walked to my tent I went in "it's been a bad day" I said to myself

Kale's pov

I watched as Hoolio walked into his tent "I wonder what he was doing in the forest?" I asked myself 'well he was able to dodge Shade easily' I thought to myself "Mysterio I choose you" Mysterio came out "hawlucha?" He said confused "how you doing?" I asked he just gave me a thumbs up I hesitantly reached my hand toward his head he just put his head on my hand knowing I was trying to pet him "good I've barely even been around you since I got you. So you want to go on a walk?" He nodded his head yes we went to walk in the forest took in the scenery

Allie's pov

"Psy how you doing?" I asked my partner pokémon "good" he told me in telepathy I rubbed his head

Me:"ok chapter is done"


	8. Chapter 7 camp out part3 campout finale

Me:"hey everyone new chapter time!"

Kale's pov

Me and Mysterio were hanging out in the forest taking in the scenery "haw?" I heard him say in a questioning voice while sniffing the air then "miiiiiieeenn!" I turned around and a mienfoo attempting to use force palm on me "haaawluuucha!" Mysterio used karate chop "good job Mysterio!" I yelled "now use wing attack!" I said the mienfoo fell backwards from the attack it got up and it's eyes turned deep blue and so did it's paws and it sent the energy to the sky all the clouds started to gather in one place and turned gray and thunder clapped and lightning striked 'how did it use rain dance' I thought to myself "mieeen..." It said charging a water pulse "Mysterio wing attack!" I yelled he ran as fast as he could "fooo!" It yelled as it released a water pulse and Mysterio was knocked into a tree "Mysterio..." No response "Mysterio..." No answer "MYSTERIO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs

Hoolio's pov

"MYSTERIO!" I heard I opened up the tent "guys come on we need to get going something's up with Kale" I said but they were all looking at the sky I looked and there was a huge storm cloud "guys come on!" I yelled at them they looked at me "get your pokémon Kale's in trouble" I said they grabbed there belts with there pokéballs and Zaria & Zoria fallowed we got to where I saw a mienfoo walking toward Kale and Mysterio Kale looked so scared I've never seen him this scared in the three years we've been best friends something snapped in me I jumped out of the bushes and walked toward that mienfoo it looked at me "mieeen..." It said charging a water pulse "foo!" It yelled as it fired it at me I side stepped it barely I thought I was in the clear until "foo!" It came at me with a force palm it hit my knee and broke it "aaaaahhhhhh!" I yelled in pain "go Psy!" Yelled Allie he came out of his pokéball "psychic!" It almost defeated it "hawlucha!" Mysterio yelled as he got up Kale got up "Mysterio finish it off with wing attack!" He yelled Mysterio ran at high speeds and a direct hit with wing attack finished it off "go pokéball!" Kale yelled throwing a pokéball it wiggled once,twice, and three times and it dinged saying it was a successful catch Kale picked up the pokéball and came over to help me up "come on Mick we need to drive here to the nearest hospital" so Kale and Allie walked me to the jeep and put me in we were going down the road "what are we going to tell the doctors?" I asked "well take him to the stadium" Mick said "wait what?" I said "good plan" the other two said we got to the ally "go Psy" he came out of the pokéball and put his paw on the pad they ran me in they ran me to the hospital part of the stadium they took me to the office "hello how can I help you?" The lady at the counter said looking at the papers on the desk "we need someone to help with a broken leg" Kale said in a hurry "room 109" she said still looking at the papers they ran me to the room and put me on the bed 2 minutes later walked in "hello who is the patient?" He asked then he saw me "..."

To be continued...

Me:"how is that cliff hanger"


End file.
